Frost Wryverns
by DemonHistorian
Summary: This is a story about a young Vox operator that is assigned to a regiment of rough and tough guardsmen named the Frost Wryverns. He is assigned to a command squad with a commander named Sores.This is Reginald's story of being in the command squad.


This man is insane. This was the first thing I thought when I saw Commander Sores. He was full of pride and he should it. He was confident, fearless, and brutal. I was there when he was stripped of his rank of commissar for being too brutal. It was during the battle of Vacuna that he made his name and called me his right hand man. It was my first time going into action after 3 months of sitting on Simpraria, a small world, near the eastern fringe. I was given the role of vox operator and sent to the 781st Cadian regiment, the Killer Bees. I was sent to a battleship named the Deamon's Bane, along with my squad. We were all lined up in front of the ship. We were told that we were going to take the planet of Vacuna from the Ork Warboss, Gorethunka. We were taken aboard the ship and were told to go to the left wing of the ship to collect our new armor and equipment. We started marching and half way across the ship, I got lost. I only stopped to pick up a letter from my mother that I had dropped. When I looked up, there was no one there. I started walking around, looking for my squad, taking turn after turn, trying to look like I knew where I was going. I didn't want to ask for direction because I didn't want to look like a fool. I started to worry, what if I was lost forever? I turned another corner and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." I said and began to walk away, before noticing a hand grab me by the collar. "Young man, I think I deserve a proper apology. After all, you did bump into, and I must say rudely bumped into, a commanding officer of the Imperium." Oh feck, I was on this ship for no more than a few minutes I had already gotten in trouble. "Sorry sir. It won't happen again." I saluted and clicked my heels, hoping that that would be the end of it. "Just a minute, boy! I'm not done yet." Oh no, I was going to be reprimanded. And worst of all, I was going to be reprimanded by a commissar. I started panicking, remembering all the stories of how horrible commissars are. How they would strip you of your flesh and make a nice coat out of it. How, even the Space Marines, feared them. He gripped me by a shoulder and adjusted my helmet, fixed my collar, brushed off some dirt off my shirt. "There, now you are more presentable to others." He held out his hand, "Commissar Sores of the 738th Cadian regiment, The Frost Wyverns." I saluted and clicked my heels "i-it is an honor sir." I began to walk off before he shouted "It is common courtesy to announce your name when a name is given to you, young man." I turned around, I was surprised. A commissar asking me, a guardsman, my name? I didn't risk hesitating, "Reginald, Reginald Thompson of the 781st Cadian regiment, The Killer Bees, sir."

"I look forward to seeing you again, Reginald Thompson." I had heard that commissars were men who would shoot you if you even thought of treason. But him, he didn't seem like that kind of a person. I asked him where the armory was. After he told me, we went our separate ways. The ship was enormous to me, but to others it was smaller than the 'proper sized' ships. The Daemon's Bane was a relatively small battleship, its main uses were transporting troops and supplies all the while acquiring information on enemy ships that threatened the fleet it were with. It never actually saw battle at all except when it found smaller vessels that could be taken out in a matter of minutes. When I got to the left wing, I found myself standing in line. It was rather long and I almost decided to get out of line till it was shorter, but it was too late. I found myself standing in front of a desk as tall as I am, connected to a wall. I nervously took a step forward. "Name?" a voice bellowed.

"Um, Regi-"

"Your name is Um?" the voice asked again.

"N-no sir, it is Reginald, sir. Reginald Thomson, sir." I said nervously. Oh emperor, am I in trouble again, I thought to myself.

"Then say so in the first place! It says here that you are a vox operator, is this correct?" The voice sounded annoyed, like he had gone through this before.

"Yes sir, that is correct."

There was a slight pause before the voice bellowed again. "You are to be reassigned to the 738th Cadian regiment." There was a small buzz and a ding as a paper came out of a slit in the desk. "These are your requisition papers. Present them to Armorer Satin; she will give you what you need. May the Emperor protect, next!" I started to walk slowly to the next room. Oh no, I have to be in that man's regiment. I kept walking, wondering why I was so dizzy.


End file.
